1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to mailboxes, and more importantly, pertains to a delivered mail indicator system for engagement on a lower latch of a mailbox.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art indicators for indicating delivered mail have been usually complex devices having numerous components. Representative prior art patents having delivered mail indicators include the following patents:
Clemmons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,235 PA1 Sutton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,631 PA1 Tieszen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,655 PA1 Grayson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,823 PA1 Redling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,139 PA1 Duis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,847 PA1 Armstrong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,854 PA1 Reuter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,337
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a delivered mail indicator system which is easily installed and easily viewable.